Stay
by morestarcrossedlovers
Summary: This is after the rebellion, and Cato and Clove are married with 3 beautiful children. Life is amazing in the Ludwig house until one night driving turns the family's life upside down. Read some of the story, because the summary is bad. K for mild cursing and some sad things that some people may not want to read
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like the new story.**

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games and everything that comes with it.**

**Cato POV:**

I look at my wife and my children. I smile as I watch them run and play, it makes me happy to know that they're safe. Ever since the Hunger Games, the Quell, and the Rebellion Clove has been with me. After the law that there was to be no more Hunger Games she agreed to have children. We married right before the Quell and she was pregnant with Alex at age 22, I was 25. After that we had Isabelle or Izzy one year later, and then Shailene two years after that. All I can say now is that I'm happy. I look over to see Alex tackle down Isabelle. Now Alex is 8, Izzy is 7, and Shailene is 5.

"C'mon guys, let's go get lunch," Clove announces. They all march into the kitchen where I just prepared Mac and Cheese. When Clove closes the door I wrap my arms around her, with her back to my chest, I feel her relax. I turn her around and kiss her.

"Ewwwww!" They all yell. Clove just laughs and serves each one of them before ourselves. Our children don't know about how me and Clove were apart of the Rebellion, they don't know our role in the Hunger Games.

At night I tuck each kid into their own rooms.

"Goodnight Alex," I say as I turn off his lights.

"Night dad, I love you," he replies. That makes me beam.

"I love you too."

"Goodnight Isabelle, I love you," I say as I kiss he forehead.

"I love you too," she replies as she yawns.

"Goodnight Shailene, I love you," I whisper as she sleeps.

I see Clove walking out of Alex's room and decide to surprise her. When she gets into our room I lunge out at her and tackle her. She just laughs and kisses me. We spend the rest of the night snuggling, talking about how our days were.

**This is just the intro to the story, ya know? Just to kinda show what life is like in the Ludwig house hold. Reviews pleaseee.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I haven't worked on this story since forever. I hope that you have a great Martin Luther King Day on Monday. I do not own the Hunger Games or anything in it.**

**Clove POV:**

"Mommy? Can we go get ice cream?" My daughter Izzy asks.

"Yes, right after lunch, I reply smiling.

"Ok mommy," she replied.

"Shailene! Where are you?" I asked with concern.

"I'm here mommy, I'm okay," yelled Shailene. I smiled as familiar arms held my waist.

"Hey," I said, and that was all I needed to say.

"Hey," he turned me around so I could look into his wonderful blue eyes, the eyes that got me to date him. The eyes that all my children have except for Shailene.

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah, Mr. Mellark asked me to come in early," he said rubbing his eyes. He usually leaves for work at 10 am, but now it's 8am.

"Oh, well at least Mr. Mellark doesn't make you go in every day early.

"Yeah, at least, but it would be much better if I could spend time with my children and my beautiful wife," he said.

"Stop being corny," I smiled, playfully pushing him. He leaned in for a kiss, which I gladly gave him.

"What are you guys doing today?" he asked. By 'guys' he meant me and the kids.

"We're going to have lunch, then get ice cream, and then probably come here and do nothing," I said.

"Mom, can I go over to Mark's house?" asked Alex.

"No, it's a family day," I replied. He rolled his eyes and walked away, I sighed and hugged my husband.

"I hope you have fun," he said, kissing my head.

"And I hope that you have fun," I said even though I knew he wouldn't.

"Yeah right," he replied. He picked up his brief case and he put on his jacket.

"Alex, Izzy, Shailene, say bye to dad!" I yelled. Izzy was the first down, with her brunette hair behind her ear, and her blue eyes filled with love.

"Bye daddy," she said, latching onto his leg. He picked her up and kissed her.

"Bye, sunshine," he said, touching the tip of her nose.

"Bye dad," Alex said. He looked just like Cato, blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He's tall and well built for his age.

"Bye Alex, behave," Cato said, picking him up and kissing his cheek.

"Daadddyy!" Shailene said at the top of the stairs. "Don't leave yet!" she yelled. Cato just chuckled. He held out his arms for her at the bottom of the stairs, Shailene started running down, missing 2 or 3 steps, until she was in the safety of her father's arms. She looks just like me when I was her age, raven hair with brown eyes filled with innocence, but a tint of dangerousness. No one messed with her at school.

"Bye honey, I love you," he said, kissing her cheek.

"Bye Cato," I said, kissing him. Once I pulled away he tucked a stray hair behind my ear.

"Bye, love," he said, then he headed to his car. Since we were the victors of the hunger games, we were rich. We put most of it toward school, but we still had more than enough. We had a white audi convertible and a white Tesla.

"Are you guys hungry?" I asked, crouching down to their heights. They all nodded their heads. I chuckled and headed into the kitchen.

"Alex, set the table please," I asked. And as any good boy, he listened. I finished the chicken nuggets and called them down. We ate in a comfortable silence, and I looked around at the lights of my life. They were the things that kept me sane besides Cato. They molded me into the person that I wanted to be, that I needed to be. They made me who I am now, a proud parent, a loving wife, and a happy woman. I am so blessed to have them apart of my life. And I always make sure to tell my children that I love them, so they won't forget it.

"Ice cream?" Izzy asks me.

"Only if you all clear the table," they all got to work and in minutes the table was cleared and they had their jackets on.

"Okay let's go," I said, grabbing the keys and zipping up my coat. We got into our white Tesla and started the engine.

"Mommy, I want strawburry," said Shailene.

"Okay baby, we can get that," I said, turning the radio onto a low hum.

"Thanks mommy," she said, sitting back in her car seat.

"What do you want Alex?" I asked, looking at him from the mirror.

"I want chocolate and vanilla soft ice cream swirl, with rainbow sprinkles," he informed me.

"Okay, and what do you want Izzy?" I asked.

"I want raspberry gelato," she said, smiling. She loves any type of gelato, but raspberry is her favorite.

"What do you want mommy?" asked Shailene. She always worried about me, just like Cato.

"I want coffe ice cream," I replied. I turned on the traffic report and put the volume louder.

"Hello, this is Finnick Odair with the traffic and weather. I seems that the roads are slippery because of the rain that just passed. There is fog which came from Florida, and it is very moist. This is not a good combination, please be careful of the roads. There is no traffic on the parkway and there are little to no accidents..." I turned the volume down after that. I better drive slowly and safely.

"Where's daddy?" asked Izzy.

"He's at work," I replied, keeping my eyes on the road.

"Where?" asked Alex, he always asks so many questions.

"He's in the city."

"And daddy's a lawyer, right?" asked Alex.

"Yes he is."

"Can we visit daddy at wurk?" asked Shailene.

"Maybe soon," I said.

"Can we go next week?" asked Alex, "I want to see where daddy works," he said.

"Yes, next week we can go, it that okay Izzy and Shailene?" I asked. They both nodded their heads quickly. We drove in silence. They all sat in their seats like good children. I'll have to give them an extra topping because they were so good. I'm so happy to be with my kids, but I really need to get back to my job as an accountant.

"Mommy, why is there white?" asked Izzy.

"Because of the fog," I said. I really needed to pay attention to the road.

"Frog?" asked Shailene.

"No honey, fog. It means we're in clouds," I said smiling.

"COOL!" exclaimed Alex. The ice cream place was just around the corner. I was just about to turn when Shailene screamed. I looked back to make sure that she was okay, she just bit her finger. Then I turned back to the road, everything was happening in slow motion. The car got closer and closer to the tree, I quickly jerked the wheel, but the slippery roads did not help. I lost control of the car. I braked it, causing it to spin and spin. I looked back at my children.

"Hold on to each other!" I yelled, they obeyed, eyes wide open. Suddenly a tree came into focus and before I could turn, the tree smashed into the front of the car. The air bags quickly came out, I heard the screams of my children, then the tree fell onto the drivers side, leaving me in total darkness.

** I hope you liked this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**thank you for the follows and the favorites. I just watched American Hustle... amazing movie, I really liked it a lot. Jennifer Lawrence and Amy Adams were great. Jennifer was stunning and is an amazing actress. Who's excited for Divergent and The Fault in Our Stars?**

**Cato POV:**

I got into the office late, damn. I quietly snuck into my office and plopped into my seat. For a 1 hour commute each way, this job was not worth it. I wish I was home with Clove and our children. I smile, thinking about Clove. The way her raven hair falls down her shoulders, and the way her eyes sparkle every time she sees me or the kids. I need to get back to work.

"Ludwig! You were late," I cringed at that voice. I look over my shoulder to see a tall, strong man with dark blonde hair and blue eyes staring daggers at me.

"Sorry Gloss," I muttered.

"It's sir, to you," my boss said, red in the face.

"Sorry, sir," I said correcting myself. He nodded.

"Why were you late?" he asked me.

"Traffic," I responded, "I-" I was cut off by my bronze haired friend.

"Cato! You can't beli-" he stopped talking when he noticed that Gloss was in the room. "Sorry, I, I just needed to tell him something," Finnick stuttered on his words.

"It's okay Odair, I was just leaving," Gloss said, walking out of my office.

"You okay man? What was the big b saying?" Finnick asked.

"Well the boss was talking to me about being late," I muttered, getting comfortable in my chair.

"Were you late because of you and Clove?" he asked, one eyebrow up and a smirk on his face.

"No, Finnick we have 3 children," I said.

"Well then you could use a condom," he replied. I picked up my phone and threw it at him. But because he's Finnick he caught it.

"I suppose you want it back, right?" he asked me, holding the phone in his hands.

"Yes, I suppose so," I said, my arm extended. He dropped the phone into my outstreched hand. "How are you and Annie?"

"Good man, I just proposed," he said, holding up his left hand.

"That's great, congrats," I said, standing up and hugging my old friend.

"Thanks," he said smiling. "We're getting married in June, near the water, on the beach," he said, looking at his ring.

"That's great," I said.

"Could you be the best man?" he asked.

"Of course man, thank you," I said.

"Well I gotta go, catch you later," he said, walking off. I sighed looking at all my paperwork. By 11, about half of it was done. Finnick walked in with a weird expression on his face.

"Cato," he said quietly, "it's for you," he said. He handed me the phone and leaned against the door of the office, looking at me. I looked down at the phone and saw Clove's number.

"Hi babe, what's up?" I asked.

"Hello, is this Cato Ludwig?" A man asked. I didn't recognize the voice.

"Yes, and who is this?" I asked, my teeth clenched.

"This is Marvel Quaid, I work at the police station," he starts, I get worried, the police? "And I have some news to tell you," he says solemnly.

"And that is?" I asked, the worry clear in my voice.

"There was a car crash, the license plate, R20190J38, and I believe that your wife and children were in the car at the time," he says.

"Shit," I mutter, collecting my things and throwing everything in my bag.

"Yes, please come to the hospital," he says, ending the call. I hang up and throw the phone across the room. I put my head on my hands and think. What happened? They were going for ice cream, that's it, right?

"Man, who was it?" Finnick asked.

"Fin, that was the police, Clove and the kids were in a car crash," I say, I pick up my brief case and rush out of the office, Finn right on my tail.

"What are you going to do? The house is an hour away," he says.

"I know that," I say, bursting out of the office.

"Do you want me to drive?" Finn was my buddy, he was the best man at my wedding and he's like really good friends with Clove, the kids and I.

"Please," I say.

"Okay," we go into his car and speed off.

"Cato, call Gloss and tell him," Finnick says. I pick up my phone and dial.

"Gloss? Yeah, my wife and children got into a car crash, Finnick and I are going to the hospital," I say, hanging up.

"Do you know what happened?" Finn asks, curious.

"I don't know, there was a car crash, it's raining, so maybe they slipped, I really don't know," I say.

"Maybe it's just minor, and they just called to tell you," he suggests.

"Yeah, well maybe they got into a terrible one and they're all hurt," I reply.

"Well we don't know anything, so let's just get there," he says, speeding to the hospital.

I burst into the hospital, I probably look crazy but I don't care.

"Daddy!" I spin around to see my daughter Izzy running toward me. I run and meet her halfway, embracing her.

"What happened?" I ask, I see that she's crying, and that she has a splint on her arm and a bandage on her leg.

"Mommy, and Alex, and Shailene and..." she just cries more.

"What happened to mommy and Alex and Shailene?" I ask.

"Hello," I pick up Izzy and let her rest on my shoulder, she hugs me tight.

"Hello," I say, I shake his outstreched hand.

"So you were probably wondering what happened," he says.

"Yes," I say, cradling Izzy.

"It seems that your wife, Clove Ludwig was driving your car, with your 3 children inside, then the car spun out of control and hit a tree," I gulp, this was serious, "and then the tree fell on the drivers side of the car," my heart stops, Clove was driving, then the tree fell on her.

"What happened to Izzy?" I ask, holding her up.

"She was on the other side of the tree so when the car crashed, her arm broke and glass got stuck in her leg, the medical team removed the glass and fixed her arm," he replies.

"And where's the rest of my family?" I ask. Finnick walked in and sat in the seats. He looked at me weird, only then did I realize that I was crying. I followed the doctor.

"Your daughter Shailene, she was in her seat, she is suffering form head trauma, also all of them blacked out," he replies. He opens the door and I rush in, my baby is in a bed too big for her, sitting with an IV in her arm.

"Daddy," she says weakly.

"I'm here baby," I say, sitting next to her.

"Daddy, the car hit a twee," she says.

"I know honney, I know," I say, stroking her face.

"Is she going to be okay?" I ask turning to the doctor.

"Yes, we'll just have to keep her for over night observation then she can be released tomorrow. And your son Alex, he got the worst out of all the kids. Because of the tree, his neck broke. We fixed it, and luckily, thanks to the medicine of the Capitol Inc. we fixed it, he is in a coma now, but he will hopefully resurface in a week or less," the doctor says.

"Can I see him?" I ask. He nods and removed the curtain and I see my son, hooked up to all these monitors.

"Alex!" Shailene yells. But Alex doesn't call her name back.

"Is he, dead?" I ask.

"No, do you hear that beeping, that is his heart monitor and it's strong," he replies. I hold his hand and I cry harder.

"Where's my wife?" I ask.

"Mrs. Ludwig is still in surgery. She got the worse of it, the tree fell right on her. Her head split open, so she is getting stitches. Her arms and ribs are all shattered, it's a miracle that she didn't die yet," he says. My wife, who I honored to protect the rest of my life is on the brink of dying.

"Yet?" I ask. Tears are streaming down my face, but I can't stop them.

"Well I don't know if she will even make it through the surgery. And if she does, she will be in a coma, and I don't know if she will even wake up at all," he replies, "I'm sorry." He walks out of the room and into the hall.

"Daddy?" I turn around to see Izzy looking up at me.

"Yes?" I ask, trying to wipe the ever flowing tears.

"Where's mommy?" she asks.

"She's at surgery," I say.

"Will she be okay?"

"I hope so."

**I hope that you like this. Reviewss**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews.**

**Cato POV:**

"Man, what happened?" Finn asked as I sat down next to him, clutching Izzy.

"It's bad Finn, it's really bad," I'm still crying, and Izzy is getting worried, I need to stop for Izzy's sake.

"So there was a car crash, are there any injuries?" He asked, looking at Izzy's plaster.

"Well, Izzy got the worst of it all, her arm broke and she got glass in her leg, but she's fine now," I say.

"If that's the worst, then..." he looks like he wants to say something, but he stops himself.

"Yeah, I know, Shailene is suffering from head trauma and Alex is in a small coma because his neck broke," I say, I can't tell him what happened to Clove or else I'll just cry harder, and I don't want Izzy to hear.

"Is Clove alright?" he asks concerned. I cover Izzy's ears and I tell him.

"A tree fell on the drivers side, he head split open and her ribs and arms are shattered, she might not even make it through the surgery," I cry harder and I release my hands on Izzy's ears. I look at Finn and he has tears in his eyes too.

"Listen, I'm so sorry man, if there's anything I can do at all tell me. Annie loves the kids, we can watch them if you want to spend time with Clove or anything," he says, and I know that he'll help.

"What do I do? Clove might die, and..." I can't say the rest. My beautiful, loving, and caring wife might die today.

"There was nothing you could do," he says, patting my back.

"I wish I was there, I wish that I had all the pain if I meant that her and our kids wouldn't be hurt," I say, my face buried in my daughter's hair.

"It's okay daddy," Izzy says, patting my face. I kiss her and she smiles.

"You're going to have to call everyone about this, especially the family," he says, holding out his phone. I take it and dial her parents.

"Hello?" her mother asks.

"Hi this is Cato," I say, trying to make my voice sound strong.

"Oh, hello Cato, how are you?"

"I'm fine, but there was a car accident," I say, my voice chocked and I start crying again.

"Who was in the car?" she asks.

"Clove and the children," I say.

"And where were you?"

"At work."

"I need to tell Harold," she says, I can hear her sobs as she tells her husband.

"We'll be there right away, which hospital?" she asks.

"Panem Hospital," I say, it's right across the street from them.

"Thank you," then she hangs up. I continue these calls until I've called all the family, then I start on friends. I cry through every single phone call.

"Cato!" I hear Roz yelling as she's quickly walking inside. I can see that she was crying.

"What happened?" Harold asked when they finally got close.

"Izzy got glass in her leg and her arm broke," I say cradling her.

"And Alex, Shailene, and our daughter?" he asks.

"Alex's neck broke and he's in a small coma, he'll be up in a week or less, and Shailene is suffering through head trauma," I say while crying. I never thought that it was possible to cry that much today.

"Her ribs and arms are shattered, and a tree fell on the drivers side and it cracked her head," I say.

"Can I see them," Roz asks quietly. I lead them to Alex and Shailene, they both cry. I go get us some water and tissues, so I leave Izzy with them. I'm walking until I hear screaming in a room, I look in a window and it's an operating room and the doctors seem worried, running for equipment and screaming for each other to do things. I wonder who it is until I see a small body and hair as dark as midnight, Clove. I watch, frozen, as her heart stops.

**Reviews, I don't really know what to do with the story, so if you have any ideas please PM me and I'll dedicate a chapter to you if I like your idea.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for your reviews. I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**Cato POV:**

I watch in horror as her heart monitor stops. I watch as all the doctors and nurses run around the operation table, shouting commands at each other. Only then do I notice that I'm screaming. I'm too terrified to move as I see a doctor come up with a defibulater and rubs the two things together.

"Clear!" I can hear him yell as he shocks Clove. I see as she is shocked, as her body moves so unnaturally. I look at her heart monitor. It's working again! She's alive. The doctors stitch up her head and body.

"Sir, why are you here?" I turn around to see a doctor looking at me questioningly.

"Sorry, I was just... leaving," I say, walking away. I quickly fetch the food that Roz wanted and walk back to my children. I walk back to see doctors all over the room. I push past them and look at the person that they are crowding. Alex is sitting in his bed, but his eyes are open.

"Alex?" I ask cautiously hoping that he is awake.

"Dad?" he answers weakly.

"Alex!" I say, tears starting to flow down my cheeks. I move a chair and sit by his bed, holding his hand. I kiss his forehead and smile at him.

"Dad, what happened?" he asks clearly confused.

"There was a car crash and-" I'm cut off by Alex.

"Are they okay?" My son, always looking out for others.

"Everyone's fine," I say, reassuring myself more than him.

"Okay dad," he says, "how hurt are they?"

"Izzy got glass in her and a broken arm, Shailene has head trauma, and mom's arms and ribs are broken and her head was cracked," I say.

"And how hurt am I?" he asks.

"Well Alex, your neck broke, but we repaired it. You have been out for 2 and a half days," the doctor professionally answers.

"Thanks doc." Always so respectful. The doctor nods.

"May I preform a few tests on him to see if he's okay?" the doctor asks, looking for my permission.

"Of course," I say, getting up. "I'll see you soon," I say to Alex. They wheel him away. I look at my two daughters.

"When will I be able to go to school?" Izzy asks.

"Next week," I say, putting her on my lap. When I talk to my kids, I almost forget that there was a car crash. That we are in the hospital because we wanted to visit.

"Well Mrs. Karl doesn't like people missing school," my daughter informed me.

"Is that so?" I ask, looking into her eyes.

"Mmmmhhhmmmm," she says.

"Mr. Ludwig, your wife is out of surgery. You can see her, but she won't wake up for a couple of hours," the doctor says.

"What room?" I ask.

"Room 102," he says, walking away.

"Can I see mommy too?" Izzy asks.

"No, I'm going to see her because me and mommy need mommy daddy time," I explain. She just nods and walks over to her grandparents.

"Tell us how she is," Harold says.

"I will." I walk out and walk to room 102. I talk a deep breath and step in. There are machines all over. There's a heart machine that assures me that she is alive, and IV's. I look at my wife, she looks small and helpless in the big white bed. There are IVs sticking out of her arms, but her face looks peaceful. It looks as if she's having a nice dream, not as if she just almost died. I pull up a chair and sit next to her, I take her hand even though she won't be able to feel it. I look at the big bandage around her head and the cast on her arms and ribs.

"I'm so sorry Clove. I'm sorry that you got into this mess. But I swear that I'll be with you all throughout this. I love you so much. I'm sorry that I couldn't be in the car with you when you hit the tree. I'm sorry that I wasn't holding your hand while you were in pain. I wish that I could take away all your pain, I would take that pain if it meant that you were okay. Izzy is okay, she got her arm broken and she has glass in her. Alex's neck broke but he's okay. He woke up from his coma and now the doctors are doing tests on him. Shailene is fine, she has head trauma but she's okay. Your parents are here and they're worrying about you, but they're really happy to see the kids. You scared me when your heart stopped, but your strong Clove, you got through it. I love you so much," I say. I tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear and kiss her.

**Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait... Isabelle Fuhrman's bday is tomorrow so remember to wish her a very happy birthday. She's turning 17!** **Follow her on isabellefur on ig.**

**Cato POV:**

I drag myself out of bed. As usual the sun is almost rising. I look around at my children, I walk to every single one to make sure that they're okay. At 6 the doctors come in to check on the kids, and I like to be there when they do. As comfort and to make sure that they're doing their job right. I don't suspect the doctors of doing anything bad, it's just that after the accident I've become super protective. Right when the clock switches to 6 the doctors burst into the room. I watch as they do their morning routine.

"Mr. Ludwig?" the head doctor asks.

"Yes?"

"Isabelle can go home today. Alex has to stay two more nights and Shailene just has to stay for observation tonight to make sure that she's okay," he informs me.

"Thank you so much," I say.

"Oh and I was wrong about Clove. The surgery has gone very well, so she won't be in a coma. She'll wake up a little later today," that was the best news that I heard all morning.

"Thank you doc," I say shaking his hand. He walks off with the other doctors trailing behind him.

"Daddy?"

"Yes princess?" I kneel next to Izzy's bed.

"When can I go home?" she asks, still tired.

"You can go home today," I say. I see a smile on her face and that lights up my morning. I kiss her on the forehead and get the usually eggs and toast for breakfast. Everyone devours the food and soon we are left in silence.

"Clove will wake up in an hour," the doctor says.

"I wanna see mommy!" Izzy says.

"Sir, that might not be the best idea. I don't know in what condition Clove will wake up to," he whispers in my ear. I pull out my phone and call Finn.

"Hey Finn," I say too excited.

"Dude, it's 11 in the morning," he says, still drowsy.

"Could you do me a big favor?" I ask him. I know that he'll do it.

"Yea man?"

"Could you bring Finn down here to play with Izzy, Clove is waking up and I need to be alone with her," I say.

"Sure, I'll be right there."

"Thanks," I say, then I hang up.

In no less than 15 minutes Finnick, Finn, and Annie come striding into the room.

"Thank you so much," I say as I hug the Odair family.

"Please tell Clove I said hi," Annie says. Annie and Clove were best friends in high school just like me and Finnick were best friends.

"I will," I say, walking out the door.

"Bye daddy," Izzy says.

"Bye angel." I walk out of the room and into Clove's. The head doctor is in there, taking her blood pressure.

"She's probably going to wake up soon," he says. Just as he says that the heart monitor gets faster and I hear a breath of air. I immediately run to the chair next to the bed and hold my wife's hand. I kiss it as I hear her steady breaths become louder. She opens up those gorgeous brown eyes that she has and I swear that she looked more beautiful than ever.

"Clove, I missed you so much. I'm so sorry that let this happen to you. I love you so much. I kids are fine and we're going to be okay Clover," I use her nickname that she loves so much. But her eyes show confusion as she yanks her hand out of my hand.

"Who are you?" she asks. That tears my heart apart.

**Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait...**

**Clove POV:**

I open my eyes to blinding bright lights. Am I dead? I try to move but I can't, I'm too weak. Suddenly I feel a pressure on my hand. I freeze, I look over to see a handsome man with beautiful blue eyes. Who is this man and how did I get here.

"Clove, I missed you so much. I'm so sorry that let this happen to you. I love you so much. I kids are fine and we're going to be okay Clover," who is this Clove he's talking about? I yank my hand out of this stranger's hand. His eyes look hurt, but I don't care, I'm confused.

"Who are you?" I ask. I look into his eyes waiting for an answer. He looks sad and a tear falls.

"You don't know who I am?" the blonde stranger asks. He looks familiar, and I feel like I have a bond with him.

"No, who are you? And who is this Clove and Clover?" I ask. I'm confused and my head is spinning.

"I'm Cato Ludwig. Your best friend, lover, soulmate, and husband," he says, pointing out a diamond ring on my finger. I raise my hand and look at it in wonder.

"We're married?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yes, your Clove Ludwig and Clover is the nickname I've called you since we first became friends," he says tearing up.

"Hello Clove, do you remember anything?" a person asks. He's in all white and looks very official. I'm guessing that he's a doctor.

"She doesn't remember anything, why doesn't she remember?" the stranger asks, agony and anger cloud his voice.

"This usually doesn't happen, but she did hit her head very hard, so it was possible," he says. I look at both of them, surveying them.

"Clove, do you remember your name?" the doctor asks.

"Apparently my name is Clove," I say.

"I guess that's a no," he marks something on his board.

"She doesn't remember me," the man says, sitting down in the chair next to me, his head in his hands.

"Calm down Mr. Ludwig, this may only be temporary," he says, trying to calm him down.

"May only be temporary? And what if it's no?" Cato asks, standing up. I only now realize that Cato is very tall.

"Please sit down, I understand that your upset but this is not the way to handle this," the doctor says. Cato sits immediately.

"I'm sorry doc, this is just a lot to take in," he says, his head back in his hands.

"Do you remember anything before this?" the doctor asks. I close my eyes trying to remember.

"I was in a car, and I was driving. There were people in the back seat but I don't know who they are, their faces are blurred out. But I was driving and I lost control of the car and I hit a tree and... that's all I remember," I say, opening my eyes again. The doctor nods and walks out.

"Clove I love you, I know you may not remember who I am, but I love you so much," he says, taking my had and kissing it. When he touches me a warmth spreads through my body. I need to remember what I did with this man and what memories I shared with him.

"Cato, I think I remember," I say. His head shoots up and looks hopeful.

"I don't remember you or what or who you are. But I feel like there is this bond between us, and whenever you touch me a warmth spreads throughout my body," I say truthfully.

"Clove, you'll get your memory back, it'll be okay," he says, settling in his chair.

"Mommy!" I hear a small voice yell. A little girl pushes the door open and runs into Cato's arms. He hugs her. Her brunette hair looks just like mine and she has the same nose and freckles as me. Except, she has eyes just like I think this is her father.

"What are you doing here Izzy?" Cato asks, looking around for someone.

"I'm so sorry Cato, she runs really fast," a man comes running in. He has bronze hair, is tan, and has sea green eyes. The blonde haired man scoops up the girl and sits down with her.

"I told you to watch her," the blue eyed man says.

"I know, I'll bring her back. Oh, hey Clove," the bronze haired man says looking at me.

"Ummmm, do I know you?" I ask him, trying to be polite. The smile vanishes from his face and he looks at Cato and his red eyes.

"Cato, does she know who you are? Or who anyone is?" the man asks cautiously. Cato shakes his head and another tear rolls down his face.

"Please take Izzy, I need to talk to Clove," he says. The bronze haired man understands and picks up the girl and leaves.

"Bye mommy!" the girl yells before she leaves in the man's arms.

"Clove, that's your daughter," Cato says, looking at me. I'm shocked.

"We, we have a daughter?" I ask.

"Yes, and a son and another daughter," he says.

"What are their names?" I ask.

"Izzy, Shailene, and Alex," he replies. That little girl looked familiar, I just can't place it.

"Get some sleep Clover, maybe you'll remember tomorrow," he sounded hopeful. Only then did I realize my exhaustion. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep. Dreaming about a blue eyes man holding a brown eyed woman.

**What do you think?**


	8. Sorry about this disgrace of a chapter

**I'm updatin all my stories.**

**Clove POV:**

I wake up to see the man with blue eyes and blonde hair. Cato I think his name is.

"Cato?" I ask him.

"Morning," he says. I guess he's happy I remember his name.

"I had a weird dream," I say, thinking about my dream.

"And what was it about?"

"Well there was this boy with blue eyes and blonde hair and he was walking, but he had a girl with brown hair and grey eyes on his back and they were laughing and he was running. And then it skipped to the same boy and girl, but they were older and they were looking at the stars and the went on one knee and asked her to be with him forever and she agreed," I say.

"Clove, that was us. You remember!" Cato says.

"That was us?" I ask in confusion.

"Yes, I proposed to you in your favorite park and you said yes and that made me the happiest person in the world," he says.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember," I say.

"Do you remember us?"

"Us? As in you and me?" I ask the boy with blue eyes.

"Yes Clover, do you remember all the good and bad times we spent together?" he asks, his blue eyes watering.

"I remember you, but I don't know you," I say as truthfully as I can.

"Do you remember when I told you that I loved you?"

"Yes, when I woke up," I replied.

"No I mean the first time?"

"No Cato I'm sorry," I say.

"Do you remember our children?" he asks.

"Well that little girl was out child," I say.

"Yes, do you remember any other one?"

"No."

"Well I want you to see them," he says. "Alex, Shailene! Come in!" Two children walk in. They look just like Cato and me.

"Mommy!" I stiffen. The boy runs in the room and engulfs me in hug.

"Mom!" the girl runs too. They are both hugging me until Cato pulls them off me.

"Do you remember them?"

"No," I say truthfully.

"Mommy, I love you," the girl says, and I feel a warmth spreading throughout me.

"I love you too."

**Please help me... I don't know what else to right. I like your idea and I'm using it, but I don't know what else to do. For ideas or suggestions please leave a review or PM me.**


End file.
